This Would Only Happen To Me
by shopping-pixie
Summary: Bella is the princess of France. Edward is the prince of England. France hates England, to end the feud Edward and Bella must get married. The only problem is they hate each other. Will they ever get along and learn to love each other, or not?
1. Chapter 1

"_Mommy! Mommy! Look! Daddy got me a new dress. Isn't it pretty?"_

_Where was I? I'm not a mom, I haven't even married someone yet?_

"_Mommy? Mommy?" Said this adorable little girl she had bronze hair that fell down her back in ringlets, and piercing green eyes but my face. I recognized that hair and eyes some where I just could't place my tongue on it. Strong Arms wrapped around me from behind. I jumped a little. _

"_Daddy!" The little girl explained_

"_Hi sweetheart." This mystery father said_

"_Hello love" he whispered in my ear._

I Bolted straight up in my bed,.it was so real. I got up out of my nice, warm bed and stepped on the cold wood floor. I slipped on my Leopard Satin slippers that I got from Victoria Secret. I got those slippers free when I bought that matching Satin leopard pj's. I made my way over to my mirror. When looked in it I almost had a heart attack. My hair was like a big afro. I grabbed my brush that said my name on it in elegant script.

Isabella Marie Swan

Yup that's my name, Isabella Marie Swan. Im 17 and am the princess of France. I have Long Brown hair that is usually slightly curly and flowing like a waterfall down my back. I have very pale skin a could be a vampire. My eyes are brown and very big. I'm pretty much just an ordinary girl. There's nothing special bout me. England and my preciouse country are at war. I hate violence, even though I'm a black belt in karate. England was all bout fighting, but England wasn't always like that. They were a peacefull country when the Black family ruled, But then the Cullen family took reign. That's when England went down hill.

The Cullens are so dirty rats and...and...and....assholes! Oh my god I just cursed....it felt good. My dad, King Charlie of France, says that a princess should never curse, Oh well. Anyway I've never actually seen the Cullen family, in person anyway. I've seen pictures though. People in France have them printed on dart boards, ping-pong paddles, ping-pong balls, and on targets so they can shoot at them with out actually shooting them.

There's seven people in the Cullen Clan, as I call them.

Carlisle is the leader of the clan, and the King of England. He has Blond hair and a beautifully sculpted face. He's also a brilliant doctor, but a harsh and ruthless ruler. He married to the Esme, the Queen of England. Esme has long caramel like hair. From what I've heard she is very kind and Gentle. Why she married a guy like Carlisle, I don't know. Then there's their Children, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Emmett has curly brown hair, and acts like Esme in every way. He looks like a body Builder that could kill you in one punch, but is a real teddy bear inside. He's Married to Princess Rosalie of Peru. She has beautiful long golden hair. She is looks like a super model and all the peasant boys fawn over hair. You can tell she enjoys the attention. Emmett and her are soul mates, you can tell by just looking at them that they love each other to death. Jasper has blond hair like Carlisle but Jaspers hair is very curly. Jasper is Carlisle's son in every way. In looks and attitude. He is as ruthless as Carlisle and as handsome as Carlisle. Jasper is married to Alice. Alice isnt a princess. Jasper met her when he was over in North America. Alice is very pixie like. She's Hyper, and really tiny. Shes is a gentle but stern person. She's also a fashion diva. Alice and Rosalie both are. Her hair is black, short and spiky. There's one more Cullen. His name is Edward. He isn't married or have a girl at all, permanently anyway. He always has a different girl coming out of his bedroom from what I hear from the news. All the girls through themselves at him. It disgust me. I hate him the most of all. I pity the girl who actually has to settle down with him and be married to him. I never really seen

I looked in my body lenght mirror and I though I looked pretty good. My hair was cascading down my back. I had on my favorite bathing suit. A Black with white poka-dot bikini from Victoria secret, and my black platform charm flip-flops from Wet-seal.

I heard Barking from outside. I ran to my balcony and pushed the double doors open. I felt the sun hit my face and I sighed.

The Barking continued. I looked down and sure enough my two yellow labs were waitin impatiently I should say by the pool waiting for me to come down and swim with them. My pool had a hot tub attached to it. The hot tub was tiled and then there was a waterfall with tropical plants surrounding it. I love to slide down the waterfall.

I sighed in memories of my mom and me sliding down together. I miss her so much. She died when I was 14. She had a heart attack. I miss her so much, she wasn't just my mom, she was my best friend.

Continuation of the barking brought me out of my memories

"I'll be right down lily and to-to." I yelled from my balcony

I took off running out of my room, down the stairs and out the back door. There lily and Toto stood with there toys right by them. They had two flying discs. One was blue with a shark on it, that was for Toto. The other was pink that said, "Catch it like a Grrrl!" That one was for lily. There were also had other toys. One was in a shape of a heart, another is a piece sign and the other one is a flower. The flying discs are their favorite. I also put a bed beside the pool in case they get tired. The bed is yellow, blue and green stripes.

Lily, Toto and I went swimming for 2 hours straight. I got tired and so I went in and took a nice long shower. After I got out I put on Elvis Avedon Skinny Jeans, a Hollister blue harbor beach tank top, and a White Hibiscus Print Zip-Front Hoodie from Aeropostale. I then grabbed my glitter belt from Deb, and I put on my blue and white Chuck Taylor Converse. I then put on my 18K Diamond Studs, and Peace necklace from Aeropostale.

I walked to my mirror and put on my eyeliner and my favorite lip gloss.

"Bella!" My dad called. He sounded angry. I was hesitant to answer.

"Yes?" I said hesitantly

"Can you come down to my office please." He yelled back. That wasn't a question it was a command.

"Ya, sure" I called on my way down.

His office is on the bottom floor, so it take me forever to get down to his office. When I finally got to his office I gasped to who was in it.

There on the blood red couch was none other then Carlisle.

"Dad! What is he doing here?" I half Yelled

"Bella calm down, and sit down we need to talk."

"Fine, but this better be good." I said stubbornly.

I sat down on the other blood red couch on the other side of the room.

"Bella" He sighed. I knew this was going to be bad " Carlisle and I made an agreement."

"What was the agreement?" I asked a little scared to find out

"In order for our country's to not be a war, You and Edward will wed."

I was shocked, and I felt dizzy. Suddenly everything went dark

**I hope you liked my story its my first fanfic. Should I continue or not and try and be nice on your reviews pleze! Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing Stephanie Meyers owns everything**

**-All human, cannon couples-J/A, R/E, C/E, E/B**

**-I have pictures on my profile**

**I'm not sure if you guys like this story..but I did get some reciews that made me happy so ill put up another chapter. Although in order for me to put another chapter up I would like atleast 20 reviews. **

**Thanks! :)**

**-F.**

I could hear movement all around me, but I couldn't see. Then it dawned on me I passed out.

"Bella..Can you hear me? Bella?"

Slowly I opened my ears to come face to face with my dad

"Bella are you ok?"

"Ya...I'm fine." I said sitting up

Then I remembered why I fainted. My eyes went wide.

I immediately stood up.

"How could you do this to me! I never did anything to you! Why punish me? I will never marry that selfish,cocky, manwhore. Dickhead!" I yelled straight in his face

"Bella! Don't you dare use that tone with me. You will marry Edward. Infact you'll be leavin to go to England to meet Edward and get to know him better. Also to discuss the wedding details with Esme. You will also be nice and hospitable to them. Are we understood?" He yelled

He yelled so loud I actually got scared

"I said ARE WE UNDERSTOOD!" He yelled again even louder

I could feel the tears coming down my face

"Yes" I squeaked out. My voice was cracking. Tears were now pouring down my face.

"Now, your bags are already packed and ready to go. Carlisle are you ready to leave?" He turned toward Carlisle for an answer

All Carlisle did was nod slightly and then stand up.

"Ok then you two should get going." He walked toward me "Bella I love you and our country so im doing what is right for both. I'm so sorry if you don't agree. Just remember that I love you." He then bent down and kissed my forehead, and gave me a fatherly like hug.

"I love you too, daddy" I said. My voice cracking. I returned the hug.

"Um..i know this is a tender moment but were do have a schedule to keep." Carlisle interrupted.

"He's right baby girl you gotta go." My dad says. He now sounds like he regrets making this arrangement with carlisle.

"Alright daddy bye." I murmured

"Bye sweetheart." My dad also murmured

Carlisle was holding out his hand for me to take, and I did.

We headed for the front door and there right out the front door was a limo waiting to take us to the airport where that airplane would take us to my new life. The life I would dread. The limo was white on the inside, with a a mini TV, and a mini bar too.

"Ok, were ready to go Eric." Carlisle said to the drive that apparently was named Eric.

I looked out the window as we drove off. Goodbye Dad. Goodbye house Goodbye My life, and hello my new life. I sat back in the limo and put lily on my right and To-to on lap and started to scratch there heads. Then I started to think maybe married to Edward wouldn't be that bad, I mean he is hot....ya..right being married to him would be like living in hell.

***2Hours later***

(She is now on plane and 20 min away from landing in England)

I looked out my window and I could see Cullen Castle. The captain said we would be landing in 2o minutes ago so I changed into ruffled high neck halter from Wet Seal, and my strapy white heals. I had my hair in soft curls going down my back with a black headband in that had a black little bow on it. I then put on the most important thing to an outfit...accessories! I put on a childhood memories ring set, Mischa silver linked bracelts, and Vivianna black jewel earrings from forever21. I found out that it is really hard to put make up on I a plane, but I did it. I put on one of my favorite mascaras, BADgal Lash black mascara, and Hidden Fantasy perfume by Britney Spears, and finally my Smashbox lipstick Blaze that is a medium dark pink color. I love that lip gloss it makes my lips look totally kiss-able.

"Please put on your seat belts, we are landing." the captain said over the speaker.

I looked over toward Carlisle who was reading a book. I am so glad he did that this whole plane ride so I didnt have to talk to him.  
I looked back out the window and noticed it is now dark.

How did it get so dark so fast?

"We have now landed Carlisle you may depart the plane now." The captain said over the speaker.

Carlisle and I got up at the same time. I grabbed my bag that went with my outfit. It was a declarations of love Vinyl tote from Forever21. Then I picked up my sun glasses that I wore on the plane because when I got on it was sunny as hell. My sunglasses were just basic round sun glasses from Wet Seal.

Carlisle got off the plane first. When I stepped off the plane I was in aw, here right in front of my eyes was the famous Cullen Castle.

Carlisle stopped and turned to face me.

"I will have our maid, Angela show you to your room. It is 9 O-clock as of now, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie will or should I say should be in the living room watching Edwards football game. Esme is already in bed probably reading a book, I will be doing same. You may go to bed as well or try to hang out with my children." He laughed when he said that, "But I suggest you go to bed."He said with a smirk, and then turned around and continued to walk toward the castle.

"Hello Miss Swan" A loving voice said

I turned around to find the maid. I think her name was Angela

"Hi Angela, please call me Bella." I said

"Will do Bella" Angela said back in her soft voice

Angela had brown hair up in a bun, and was wearing a very revealing french maid outfit. I'm guessing that was Edward, Emmett and Jasper's doing. Everyone who knows the Cullen boys know that they are man whores.

"Hey Ben" Angela said while smiling. I could tell she liked him

The limo window rolled.

"Hey ang., your looking good" He smiled back

I finally saw what ben looked like. He had shoulder length brown hair. It was skater styled hair and grayish-hazel eyes. He was wearing a dark blue suit.

"I gotta go ang. Ill talk to you later." He said smiling again

"Ok, cya Ben." Angela said back they were now gazing lovingly into each others eyes

Ben then did something that I half expected him to do but I was taken by suprise when he did it.

He leaned out the window of the limo and pecked Angela on her lips. I almost awed out loud. After they said goodbye again, Ben drove off. Angela picked up my bags and we headed to my room.

--------------------------------(there at Bella's room now)------------------------------------------------------

"Do you need anything else before I go to bed Bella?"

"No thank you Angela, and goodnight." I said, then I thought. "Wait! Angela where are Edward, Alice, and the rest of them." I asked

Angela paused at the door, "There all down stairs in the family room. Just go down this hallway, down the stairs and make a right."she said quietly. "Although I suggest that you don't go down there, just go to bed, but do what you want."

Then she left.

Should I go down there or wait till tom. I thought I decided ill go down tonight, but first ill change into my pj's. I put on my blue and dark blue flannel shorts and the matching tank top from Forever21. Then I slipped on my black terry thong slippers from old navy. I took off all my jewelry and my make up.

I looked in the body length mirror wall.

That's as good as its gonna get it. I thought

I walked out my door down the hallway, down the stairs. I paused at the last stair. I took a deep breath.

Here goes nothing I thought. I turned right and I could here the TV and people talking.

"Woah! Nice pass Ed." A deep voice said. I'm guessing Emmett

"I know, I know I'm awesome. Look at Tanya in that tiny little cheerleader skirt. I can't wait to tap that again." A voice that I knew perfectly who that was. That was the man whore known as Edward

"Eww! Edward!! She is such a slut and is disgusting. Why would like to...tap that?" A pixie like voice said. That's Alice for sure.

"Alice..Edward will always fuck Tanya no matter what we say." This was a new voice, the only people I have yet to hear were Jasper and Rosalie. This was a girl voice so its Rosalie no doubt.

"Seriously Edward, I agree with Alice, and not just because she is my wife. I can't believe I'm saying this but that girl that your supposed to marry is hotter then Tanya."

"No way! Tanya is way.." He was interrupted by Emmett, "Yo Ed. Look behind you."

Then I realized that I was standing in the same room as them and they saw me.

"Oh, look who's here." Rosalie said in her evil voice. Everyone was starring at me. I felt the color come to my cheeks.

Its only 9:30 this was going to be a long night.

Rosalie was wearing a light pink shirt with a doughnut on it, and light pink shorts that had a lot of doughnuts on them. Her pajamas were cute, and she had light pink matching thong slippers. I can tell she likes pink. Alice was wearing a yellow peace zebra tank with the matching plush zebra shorts. She also had matching zebra print scruff slipper. I've seen those same slippers at Pac-sun. I'm guessing she likes zebra print. Jasper was wearing blue, white and black flannel pants with Air Max 90 Sneakers. He just had a plane blue T-shirt on. Plus a stainless steal military necklace on. Emmett had kinda the same thing as Jasper on. He had a gray Aeropostale graphic-T on, and gray sweat pants on with black and silver basketball shoes. He also had a necklace on, it was a black linked stainless steal necklace.

Last and but least...Edward. He had on a Linkin Park Band T-shirt, with Black, tan, and white flannel pants, and low black vans. His air was a in a everywhere, and I can't believe I'm saying this but he actually looks hot.

"Well, may be a was wrong, I think your right Jasper she is hotter and sexier then Tanya." Edward said getting up from where he was seated, and walking over to me. He looked more like he was stalking his prey.

Next thing I knew was he had me pushed up against the wall with his arms on either side of me. I was trapped.

He bent his head down to my ear, and whispered.

"I cant wait to have you on our honeymoon. To have you in my little playroom all tied up and me fucking you sense less." He whispered

My underwear was getting damp, I hate how my body reacted to him. Then he started to nibble and suck on my neck. I held back a moan. I could see his siblings amused exsperetions.

_Oh fuck....I am so dead_

**Hope you like this chapter ill update again soon like sometime this week. Member I would like 20 reviews, 20 nice reviews please. Should I continue.....REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks:)**

**-F **


	3. Bella Likes Edward? no way

**Sorry bout updating late, this chapter took me forever to write.**

**Thanks so much to the people who reviewed it really means a lot to me! :)**

**So anyway lets get reading...**

**Pic's on profile**

* * *

**-F**

**Recap:**

_**My underwear was getting damp, I hate how my body reacts to him. Then he started to nibble and suck on my neck. I held back a moan. I could see his amused siblings exsperetion.**_

* * *

_**Oh fuck.....I am so dead**_

He is so hot. I thought

Focus Bella focus! Don't let him win

But he's so hot.

Look at me I'm arguing with my self. I'm so pathedic.

I took a deep breath and focused.

I used all my energy to push him off me. "Don't you ever touch me again you motherfucker!" I screamed at him. I was so fucking ticked off and also turned on at the same time. Wait, why was I turned on by this man whore he could have an STD for gods sake! Ok that helped, I actually kinda feel sick now.

"Aw!, come on pumpkin don't you wanna please you hubby." He said in a cute but annoying voice. And started to walk toward me to kiss me. I kinda wanted to, but I knew I couldn't because that would mean that he defeated me and I was not having that happen.

Just as was bout to pull me into a hug to kiss him I dodge him and since a wall was behind me the next thing you heard was a Bump! Oh that had to hurt.

All his siblings were laughing at him. He was glaring at me full force.

"I like her." Emmett said between laughs."She is my type of girl."

"I know right, Edward you just got burned. And trumped by a wall." Jasper said still laughing

Alice and Rosalie were literally on the floor laughing.

Then I decided that I would look at Edward. Big mistake. He looked Furious and humiliated.

"You better run "Sweetheart", because your gonna pay." He got up and started to run right at me.

I squeaked and ran.

He lunged at me but I dodged it. _Thank god I was an expert at dodge ball._

"Oh your gonna get it now, _Bella" _ He said hissing out my name

I ran as fast as I could without falling or tripping. I'm really clumsy. I can walk in heels but I can't run in flats or in my bare feet without falling or tripping.

I finally reached my destination. My bedroom. I pushed the door open as fast as I could n shut it so fast that it made a huge bang and made the pictures in my room that were hanging on the walls shake.

After I locked the door I slid down the door and sat on my ass, and tried to calm my self. That was until I heard Edward pounding on my door. He almost gave me a heart attack.

"Bella! Open this damn door! I will break it down, I'm not kidding you on that. You have till I count to 3!" He shouted.

"1!.....2!....thre..." He was shouting but then I heard someone else shouting. "Edward! Go to bed! Now! You know the rules if your to loud. Bed Now!."

Then there was a door slam, and Edward saying dammit under his breath but loud enough for me to hear.

Then there was silence for what felt like forever but was really only five minutes.

Edward finally broke the silence. "I'll get you tom Bella, but I just gonna warn ya, make sure your door and windows are locked." He said laughing darkly. The laugh started to fade till there was no more to hear.

Well that is so going to help me go to sleep soon. I looked around my room and noticed that I needed to still put my clothes and bathroom stuff away I thought I would start with putting my bathroom stuff away.

When I walked into the bathroom my mouth was wide open in aw. **( I don't know how to describe the bathroom so the pic is on my profile)**

I put my soap, shampoo, conditioner, acne medicine, and lufa on the bathtub. Then I filled the cabinet up with my headache medication, toothbrush, and toothpaste. I then put my beach towels on the rack by the door and my shower towels on the rock by the bathtub. I then went back into the room and put my stuff in the closet. The closet was huge. My closet was big back home but not this big.**(Pic on profile)** I entered and there was a couch on the left wall. There was so many shelves, drawers, and racks for clothes. Something caught my eye, it was on the couch. I picked it up and it read, Bella, on the front in elegant script. I opened the note.

Dear Bella,

I know that a lot of people don't want you here because of the disagreements of our country's. I just want to let you know that I won't be like that. I'm happy to have you here. :) I just know that were going to be the best of friends. I already consider you my sister. (P.s. So does Emmett!) :)

Were all going shopping tom at 11:00, I'll be at your room at 9:30 to help you get dressed.

See you there bright and early,

Alice Cullen xoxo

Aww, I thought that is so nice of her. So far Alice is my favorite girl of this family, then again I didnt meet Esme yet, but Emmett is my favorite boy of this family. Anyway I decided I wanted to see the rest of the closet. There were 3 closets. One for me to put my clothes in, one that was already pre-stocked. That pre-stocked closet was surprised and a little creaped out by because since it was pre-stocked the clothes in the closet were exactly my style, size, and my favorite colors. Even my underwear like my thongs, bra's, and PMS underwear. That's kinda creepy. The last closet was a pre-stocked shoe closet, and you can guess it all the shoes were my size. God, Alice is good.

After I put all my clothes away in the unstocked, but now is stocked, closet. I started to get really tired. I looked at the clock. It said 11:30.

I walked over to the balcony and pushed open the double doors. I took a step on the balcony. The cold concrete touched my feet, it felt good.

It was magnificent. Big Ben, looked so awesome with all the lights on around it.**(pic. On profile)**

I yawned and decided it was time for bed. I walked back into my room and locked the balcony doors.

I walked over to my bed and crawled inside it. The sheets were kinda cold, but I expected that.

I began thinking about home. I missed my bed, friends, and daddy. Thinking about them almost brought tears to my eye's.

I called out for To-to and Lily , not very loudly but loud enough for them to her. They came over to the bed and hopped on it. They both snuggled in bed with me.

I soon fell into a deep sleep.

_I was in some hospital. I watched nurses and doctors rush to this one patient that was being wheeled in a gurney. Nobody seemed to know I was here, until I heard my name bring called frantic like. I turned around and saw Edward running toward me but at the last minute he turned down the hallway that the gurney went. Because I'm me I decided to be nosy and fallow him. _

_When I finally got to where the person on the gurney was and Edward, he was...crying? Edward Cullen was crying? Wow...who would make Edward Cullen cry._

_I got even more curious, so I walked over to see who this person was._

_I gasped when I saw who it was....It was....me_

I gasped and shot right up in bed. It was so real and how could I make Edward Cullen cry, all I am to him is a "hot" girl he wants to fuck. I then heard frantic knocking on my door. I tried to get out of bed without waking up To-to and Lily, but I knew that was going to be a epic failure. I still tried, but like I said it was and epic failure.

I walked over to the door and opened it. There standing behind it the door was none other then Alice.

"Bella! Hi! I'm Alice and I know were going to be best friends and great sisters." She said so fast I could barley catch what she was saying.

"Slow down Alice, let her catch what your saying." A loud voice shouted. That was none other then Emmett.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Alice shouted back, Then she looked back at me.

"Now lets get started."She said with a smile on her face. She came into my room and closed the door. "Your gonna look fantastic I just know it." She said while ushering me toward the bathroom.

"Your going to look beautiful when I'm done with you." She said while she started to brush my hair. "So lets get to know each other better. Whats your favorite color?" She asked

"Green." I blurted out. I felt kinda sick because the only reason I said green was because of Edward's magnificent eyes. They looked so hot on him, especially with his bronze hair, and brilliantly sculpted face. Oh...and his muscles...i had a perfect view last night.

_Stop it Bella, You hate him he is pig, a dickhead._

"What yours?" I asked to get my mind of Edward.

"Blue" She said "That's what color Jasper's eyes are. I love his eyes. Their so cute and bright." She babbled.

"Now Bella just sit back and relax. Take a nap. I'll wake when I'm done." She said

"Ok" I murmured. I then proceeded to take a nap.

"Bella...Bella honey wake up you have to get dressed." A voice whispered

"5 more min daddy." I said tiredly I then heard laughter. So I opened my eye's, to not find daddy, which kinda made me upset.

Instead I found Alice trying to fight back a giggle from what I said early.

I felt color rush to my face. "Can I get dressed now?" trying to get her to forget what just happened.

"Oh...ya sure, I'm wearing an orange top, Rose is wearing a red top, and your wearing a pink top. I have your outfit already laid out on your bed." She said so fast that barley caught any of that, but I did.

"Ok, Alice. Thank you." I said before she could walk out of my bedroom.

"Your welcome, Bella" She said before she shut the door behind her.

I walked over to the bed and looked at my outfit. It's cute.

I put on my top, which was a pink tube, then the dark washed skinny jeans and then my pink flats.

I added my own personal touch to this outfit I put in my heart diamond earings, and my chain necklace that has a lock and key charm hanging from it.

I then put on my make up and put two pink flower clips in my hair. Finally I sprayed this perfume from PINK on. It smelt so good.

"Bella! Come on were leaving now! Are you ready yet?" Alice yelled from down stairs.

"Ya on my way down." I yelled back

I quickly ran to grab my sun glasses that were by my nightstand and put them on my head carefully not to mess up the clips I had in my hair.

I then quickly grabbed my white jacket and the purse that Alice picked out for me.**(pic on profile)**

I ran down the stairs, and when I finally got to the bottom I saw Alice and Rosalie standing there looking fabulous.

Alice had on an orange tank top with a black jacket that had a white trim. Her pants were so cute. They're destroyed white skinny jeans, and had on orange flip-flops. She also had a white lace bow in her hair and a key necklace on. She had minimal make up on, only pink lip gloss and eye liner on. That's all Aliceneeded, she was naturally beautiful.

She had a beautiful engagement on her finger. It had 3 very shiny diamonds on it. I believe the ring was in a princess setting, and then on her right hand was an orange flower to match her outfit. To complete her magnificent outfit she had the cutest white purse.**(pic on profile)**

Rosalie didn't look any less beautiful.

She had a white top with a little red trim on it, a red ribbon rapped around the waist and tied into a bow in the front. She also had in a crisp white jacket and red shorts to match her top on. Her shoes were so cute, they black stilettoe's. So cute! Anyway she also had a necklace that had two silver hearts hanging from the silver chain and the one heart said love. She also had limited make-up on ans like Alice she didn't need any really, they both were naturally beautiful. Like Alice also all she had on was eye liner and lip gloss but instead of it being pink lip gloss like Alice's it was fire engine red.

She also had such a pretty engagement on her finger. The rock on that ring was huge. She also had another ring in her right hand, it had one red small rock on it. It looked really good with her out fit. She also had a red watch on and the cutest head band in. The head band was black with red cherry's on it, and had silver triangle studs in it. I loved it!Finaly to complete her perfect outfit, she had a black, white and red purse. Also like me, she and Alice had sun glasses on there head.**(pic on profile and Alice and Rosalie have the same sunglasses on)**

"You ready?" Alice said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Ya totally" I said, but then I thought where are we going anyway

"Hey!, um Alice where are we going anyway?"

"Shopping ofcourse" She exclaimed.

"Who's Car we taking?" I asked Rosalie and Alice

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and then bursted out laughing

"What?" I asked

"Silly Bella, when we shop we have to take our own cars because we buy so much." she explained

Well, I don't have a car here I thought

"That's why bought you a car."she said. I swear she could read my mind

We finally got to the garage. There garage was huge, I guess because they had so many cars.

In the first 3 spaces, there was no cars.

"Who's cars get parked there?" I asked Alice.

"The first space is for Edward's Ducati**(Pic on profile)**, second is for Jasper's Ducati**(Pic on profile)**, and third is for Emmett's Jeep**(Pic on profile)**."She explained

As we continued walking to our cars I asked where those three were.

Alice said that Jasper, and Emmett were at the gym, and Edward went into town to hang out with his friends.

When were finally got to there cars, my mouth was like wide open. They had the cars that I've been wanting but couldn't because they weren't available in the US yet.

There was 6 cars in front of me. A blue Ferrari, a white BMW M3 Convertible, a silver-ish Mercedes Benz, a black Volvo, a silver Corvette, and a red Convertible Lamborghini.**(All pics of cars on profile)**

"Who's is who's?" I asked

"Well," Alice begin, "The red one is Rose's, the silver one is mine, the black one is Edward's and before you ask yes Edward has the Ducati and the Volvo. Anyway the silver-ish one is Carlisle's, the white one is Esme's, and finally the blue is yours." She said

I think I almost fainted. They got me a blue Ferrari. I was in la-la land, just me and my Ferrari. I was so happy.

"Bella get in your Car so we can go."Alice said, "Ya! Hurry up! I want to go shopping." Rosalie exclaimed

That brought me out of my little fancy.

"Ok I'm going" I called as I hopped into my car. I started up the car and heard it purr. I sighed. I love that sound.

I then heard Alice's and Rose's car purr to life. I revved my engine, then Alice and Rose did back to me. The garage door opened and we all zoomed out. I guess its a race now.

I went even faster, I was now going 120 in a 55 zone. I slowed down because of the cops, they might catch me and Alice and Rose were way behind.

**They are now at the shopping mall**

"Man!, this mall is huge." I exclaimed

"That's why we better get shopping girls we only have so much time." Alice said

And we were off. We went to store after store. I bought so much, I now understood the whole bring three cars thing.

I got:

16 pants skinny of course

12 shirts-3 tube, 5 graphic T's, 2 tanks, and 2 button down

1 spring jacket, 1 fall jacket, 1 summer jacket, and 1 winter jacket

3 scarves

9 bra's

6 thongs

3 PMS Undies

4 lingerie sets, I don't know why, but Alice and Rose made me.

27 pairs of heels

3 pairs of converse

all the colors of flip-flops at Old Navy

After all that we decided to go and have some lunch at this coffee shop. And since it is such a nice day we ate outside.

We were all now looking at the menu's.

"Bella?" Rose said

"Ya" I said putting down my menu to look at her to see what she wanted.

"I'm sorry of I was mean last night your actually fun to hang around with."

"Um..Thanks Rose Your fun too..So we friends?" I said

"Totally" She said with a smile on her face and went back to looking at her menu.

The waiter came.

"What can I get you ladies."

"Um ill have a fruit salad with yogurt on the side please." Rose said with a flirty smile on her face.

"And you Ma'am" The waiter asked looking at Alice.

"I'll have the steak with a baked potato and steamed carrots." Alice said very politely.

"Would you like your steak rare, medium, or well done." The waiter asked

"Medium rare please" Alice said back

"And you" The waiter said. When I looked up to give him my order, I noticed he was looking at my chest.

"Yo! My eyes are up here" I yelled at him

He finally looked up at my eye's and I said that I would have the same as rose.

Then he left.

"Wow Bella that was awesome" Rose and Alice said.

"I know" I said smiling and flipping my hair behind my shoulder.

"Oh look there's the wannabe triplets." rose sneered "And the man whore himself" Alice sneered also.

I didn't have to turn around to see who she was referring to but I wanted to see these wannabe's rose was referring to.

When I turned around I saw 3 sluts and Edward the manwhore.

The one who looked like the leader and who was flirting with Edwards had blond hair that framed her face**(Pic on profile) **She was wearing a black top that was ruffled in the front, a mini jean skirt, and black heels. She also had a purse that said L.A. On it.**(Pic on profile)**

The one next her that was leaning in Edward had brown hair that cascaded down her back like mine, but mines way prettier.**(Pic on profile)**She was wearing a green tank, very low, and didn't have a sweater like Alice on or anything. She also was wearing dark jean short-shorts with snake skin heels and she also had a purse. A white tote that was bunched at the top.**(Pic on profile)**

The last one who was just standing behind Tanya like a little puppy had dirty blond hair**(Pic on profile)**

She was wearing a green flannel tube top with jean short-shorts. She had green heels on and a white purse.**(Pic on profile)**

The thing they were all surrounding was Edward. He kinda looked hot

_Bella! Snap out of it you don't like him you hate him_

That's right I hate him. But he still looked kinda hot. He was leaning up against his Ducati. He was wearing a red shirt that had black writing on it. I couldn't read it from wear I was sitting. He had on dark blue denim skinny jeans and had his leather jacket on.**(Pic on profile)**

_Damn he looked smokin hot. _

Edward must of thought someone was looking at him because he turned around. Our eyes met and nothing else was around me. It was only Edward and me. It was bliss. He smiled his cocked smile that made my underwear wet.

I sighed

Then he winked at me. I almost melted.

"Bella? Earth to Bella." Rose said trying to get my attention

That pulled me out of my day dream. Hold up! I was day dreaming about Edward Cullen. How could I?

Well from then on I knew something was happening and I couldn't stop it

I, Bella Swan, was actually falling for Edward Cullen.

**Hope you liked it! :) Pleze tell me if you like it? Its Ok? Or even I hate it? **

**Tell me your opinion on it. Should I continue?**

**Review!!!!!**


	4. 1 bad suprise, 1 good suprise for Bella

**Sorry it took so long to update I have PSSA's all this month. :p It sucks and I have to baby sit my niece that sucks even more. I love my niece, but she's at the screaming age so ya**

**Anyway I have a new story that I'm thinking about writing, it a baby Bella story.**

**Here's the Summary:**

**Edward was out hunting, and he heard a baby crying. That baby was Bella. Bella and Edward are very close in this story. Also Edward is very protective of Bella. Watch as Bella goes through her teen year...with protective Edward. Uh oh. Bella grows up, she realizes she is in love with Edward, and Edward realizes that he's loved Bella ever since he found her. Only problem is that Bella has some who is obsessed with her and is determined to make her his, and as always Tanya has a crazy obsession over Edward. Will they ever be together. Read and find out**

**I kno not a good summary. I'm not a very good summary writer.**

**Should I write that story. Please try and be nice its only my second story. Thanks you! :)**

**So lets get reading:)**

I couldn't believe that I, Isabella Swan, was falling for Edward Cullen.

"Bella?" Alice said

That got me out of my disbelieving state.

"Ya Alice?" I said taking a bite of my food that must have gotten here when I was in that state.

"Were going to look at wedding gowns, veil, bridesmaid dresses, shoes, and bouquet's after we eat. Then after were done with that, if we have time we'll go and get some coffee before we have to get ready for the party Ok?"

"Ya thats cool, but what party. No one told me about any party" I said taking another bite of my food. I could feel like I someone was still watching me but I was to scared to turn around and look, afraid that it might still be Edward. So I just continued eating.

"Well, this is the night that Esme and Carlisle are going to announce Edward and yours engagement.

_Oh great perfect_

**After there done eating and looking at Wedding gown, veils, ect.**

"Alice! Rose! I think I want to get this one" I yelled from the changing room. I love this dress it fit my body just right.**(Pic on profile)**

"Omg! I love it Bella it looks fantastic on you." Alice and Rose said in union

"Oh Bella!" Rose exclaimed. "I found the perfect veil"**(Pic on profile)** She said holding it up for me to see.

I loved it. It was gorgeous. I've never seen a more perfect veil. I was so getting it.\

"Totally Rose! Great pick. We are so getting it." I said smiling and admiring the veil.

They both just nodded there heads smiling.

Alice scampered off somewhere so it was just me and Rose looking at shoes, I think I found a perfect pair. I was just about to try them on when Alice called us over to the accessories counter.

"What Alice." I said in a nice but kinda annoyed mood. I really wanted to try on those shoes.

"Look at this headband that I found to go with your dress and veil."**(Pic on profile)** I have to admit it was so beautiful. I fell in love with it. "Also there earrings and this necklace. They match, aren't they just to die for." **(Pic on profile)** Alice said while still admiring them.

"Oh Alice I love them, and I found the perfect shoes."

"Are they heels?" Alice said in a stern voice

"Yes" I said a little hesitant.

"Ok, let me see them." Alice said

"There this way" I said while walking toward the shoe rack. "Here they are" I said holding the shoes up.**(Pic on profile)**

"OMG!" Alice an Rose both said. Very loudly I might add. Everyone in the store turned to look at us. I could feel my cheeks getting red.

"So I'm guessing you like them by your reaction" I stated.

All they did was nod.

We then went to look at the bridesmaid dresses and I found the perfect one. It was light pink.** (Pic on ****profile)**

Next we went to the jewelery counter again and we chose a necklace that was medium sized square rock with mini diamonds. The earrings were the same as the necklace.** (Pic on profile)**

Next we went ot look at flowers. I got white roses and** (Idk the name of the other flower)**

Then I got just plain white roses for Alice and Rose. **(Pic on profile)**

After we collected all our choices, we paid for them at the counter. Alice's cell rang and she asked me t answer it.

**(Bella is the **normal**, Esme is the Bold) **

"Hello" said politely into the speaker.

"**Bella? Is that you sweaty?"**

"Yes....Who is this?" I said, kinda awkwardly.

"**Esme honey**"

"Oh! Hi! Whats up?"

"**We just wanted to tell you girls gto come home a little early. We have to talk to you girls about the party tonight. Also we need to talk to you and Edward alone privately."**

"Oh! Ok, we'll be there soon."

_I have a bad feeling about this_

"Rose! Alice! Esme wants us home, like now!"

"Ok! Were coming!"

We all hopped in our cars and sped home._ Did I just call Cullen Castle home_

**They are now back at Cullen Castle**

"Esme! Carlsile! Were Back." Alice yelled

"Ok, Alice please send Bella up to Carlisle's study please."

"Bella I'll show you where Carlisle's study is, since Alice is busy putting the clothes we bought today in our rooms."

"Thanks Rose"

We walked up a really long stair case on the south wall of the castle. When we finally reeached the top there was only one door, and I guess that had to be Carlisle's study.

"That door right there is Carlisle's study unless you haven't figured that out yet."

"Thanks Rose"

"No prob"

I walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in"

I opened the door and stepped inside. Inside Carlisle's study was Esme, Carlisle, and Edward_. _

_Oh great_

**(Bold-Bella, N**ormal-Edward,_ Italic-Esme_**)**

"_Bella please sit down sweet heart."_

I sat down on the chair closest to Esme, but as far away as I could get from Carlisle and Edward, who were smiling very evil like. I creaped me out, like big time.

"_Now Bella, as you know tonight at the party were going to announce that Edward and you are engaged to be married." _

I nodded and told her to continue.

"_As in tradition, after the engagement announcement, the bride and groom to be have to share a room."_

I think my heart just stopped.

"**WHAT!"**

"Sweet!"

"**No I refuse to sleep in the same room let alone the same bed. I'd rather sleep outside."**

"_Bella, sweetheart it will be ok. Edward promises to behave like a gentlemen."_

"Yes Bella I do"

Ya sure, like I'm gonna believe that.

"**Fine, whatever"**

After that was said I got up and walked out of Carlisle's study and went to my room to get ready for the party.

I walked to room and went to get a shower.

After I got out of the shower I called Alice to do my hair.

I loved my hair when she was done. **(Pic on profile)**

After she did my hair she left me to get ready and to get ready herself.

I put on a beautiful midnight blue dress, it really showed off my curves. It wasn't slutty looking but it also wasn't virgin Mary looking either. I laughed at myself when I said that because I am a virgin.

Then I put on my earring and necklace.**(Pic on Profile)**I loved this earring and necklace set because it belonged to my grandmother. I miss her so much.

A traitor tear went down my cheek. I wiped it away it messed up any of my make up.

My make up was very light. Only mascara, a little eyeliner, and a light pink color lip gloss.

I went to the closet to get the shoes Alice and Rose bought me today. I really hope I don't fall in these heels. I've never worn heels this high.**(Pic on Profile)**

after I got those death traps on, I walked out my door to go to Alice's room.

I was walking down the hallway to alice's room when I bumped into Rose who was going to Alice's room too.

Rose looked beautiful. Her dress was red and white, and it flowed to the floor like a gorgeous water fall. Her dress had complicated designs on it. I loved it.**(Pic on profile)**

Her jewelery matched her dress.**(Pic on profile)** It was red and white stones woven together for her necklace and earrings. They sparkled under the the lights that were hanging from the ceiling.

From what I could see, her shoes were silver.**(Pic on profile)** Only a little of her shoes were sticking out of her dress.

Her hair looked so good. It was half up half down.**(Pic on profile)** Her golden locks cascaded down her back.

We walked together to Alice's room.

I was about to knock on her door when it swung open, and there stood Alice looking so beautiful in her green and gold dress.**(Pic on profile)**

"Wow Alice you look awesome."

"Thanks Bella! You look totally awesome too."

Alice was wearing a gold necklace with the matching earrings.

Her shoes matched her necklace, earrings, and headband. They all were gold with diamonds. **(Pic's on profile)**

Her was its usual spikey self.

We all looked gorgeous.

"So....where are the guys?"

"There going to meet us in the ball room."

"Ok"

We walked down to the ball room.

"Hey Alice, Bella. Look who's here"

I turned my head to the direction Rose was referring to.

"Oh great the hos are here"

There in slutty dresses stood Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren. Who were flirty shamelessly with Edward, who was flirty back I might add.

Tanya's dress was strapless and very short. It wasn't my taste of dress. It had flowers everywhere on it.**(Pic on profile)**

Lauren and Jessica's dresses were the same except different color. Jessica's had a hot pink top**(Pic on profile) **and Lauren's had a white top.**(Pic on profile)**

Edward looked really hot in his tux**(Pic on profile)**, my underwear is already damp just by looking at him.

Edward then turned his head in my direction. Then he whispered something to Tanya and she didn't seem to like it because her lip went into a pout.

Edward started to walk toward me with a smirk on his face. I panicked, so I turned around to see Alice and Rose had ditched me for Emmett and Jasper. They were on the dance floor, and I must say Emmett and Jasper did look good in the tuxes.**(Pic on profile)**

A smile went on my face. Alice and Rose look so happy and in love.

I felt arms go around my waist and that smile vanished.

"I can't for the night to end so I can take you up to my room, oh, I mean our room, and fuck you till dawn."

I could feel his hot breath on my neck. My breathing became heavier. I knew he was enjoying that, because I could feel him smirking against my neck.

"Bella? Is that you?"

A smile was back on my face as soon as I turned my in the direction of the voice.

When I turned my head I was met by my best friend, who I thought I left back in France.

"Omg I can't believe your here...."

**Who could it be? Seth? Jake? James? Sam?**

**Ok you know the drill.....REVIEW!!!!**

**Also when you review please tell me what you think of my next story. If you hadn't already read the summary its at the top of this story. Should I write it? or not?**

**-F**


	5. Chapter 7

**Hello my beautiful readers:) I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner I've just been so busy with school, n babysitting.....so anyway I bet you guys want to see who Bella's best friend is.....don't you;)**

* * *

**Well lets get reading and find out shall we......**

**Recap**

"_Bella? Is that you?"_

_A smile was back on my face as soon as I turned my in the direction of the voice._

_When I turned my head I was met by my best friend, who I thought I left back in France._

"Omg I cant believe your here Jake!"(Pic on Profile)

I ran out of Edwards grip an into Jake's arms

"I've missed you so much bells"

I pulled back so I could look as his face. Jake was very muscular, and his skin was a light brown color since he was part indian. He had pitch black hair, that was semi pointed up.

We were so caught up in the reunion that we didn't her some one clear their throat till they said, excuse me.

When I turned I saw that Edward said it. There Edward stood in the middle of the dance floor looking furious as ever.

"I think its time we depart from this event Bella." He stated. It wasn't meant to be a question.

"Bella? Who is that?"

Edward must have heard Jake's question because Edward was by my side, wrapping his arm around my waist in an instant.

"Oh...you'll find out right about now."  
Edward must have known what time they were going to announce our engagement because as soon as he said that Carlisle and Esme came out of the ceiling high double doors and got announced that they needed everyone's attention because they needed to share some news with them.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. My husband Carlisle and I are thrilled you could all make it."

"We have exciting news for you all. I made an agreement with France the other day. King Charlie and I came to a this agreement that will help us with our problems. As you all know my son Edward will be taking the throne soon. He needs a trusty queen at his side. So King Charlie and me said that we would have our kids wed. Ladies and gentlemen I give you the queen and king to be Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen."

Once he was done saying that, a spotlight was put on us.

I looked over at Jake's face and expected horror, but his face held excitement and astonishment. His face confused me at this point.

"Also ladies and gentlemen not only will they be the new queen and king of England but they will also give us 5 heirs. I going to a grandmother!"

I think my heart just stopped. I could not, and would not have sex with Edward man whore Cullen. Not in a billion years.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Wow...5 kids. We better get started tonight, Mommy." He whispered in my ear. Then he started to kiss my neck. I tried not to moan, but my damn mouth betrayed me. I could feel him smirking against the skin of my neck.

"Lets get up to our room."

All I could do was nod.

He pull me through the ceiling high double doors and up the grand stair case.

Sooner then I thought we were at the bedroom.

I came back to earth and realized Edward was kissing my neck again.

I stomped on his foot with my heel, and he let out a high pitched girly scream. I tried not to laugh.

While he was still screaming his head off I went to get my pajamas out of my bag.

"I'm going to the bathroom" I said

There was no answer, so I turned around and instantly regretted it.

Edward was fuming. His face was literally red from anger. All of a sudden he started to charge toward me.

I ran to the bathroom and shut the door just in time.

"Bella! Open up this fucking door right now!"

"No!"

"Bella I going to make this as clear as possible. When you come out of the bathroom were having sex weather you like it or not."

I didn't respond to that.

I put on my pajamas and brushed my teeth.

I looked at the time is was a quarter till one. Edward should be asleep.

I quietly opened the door and peaked out. He wasn't even in the room. I let out a sigh of relief.

I walked to the bed and got under the covers. The bed was so warm.

I reached over the night stand and turned off the light. The darkness over took and me and I went into a dreamless sleep.

I woke with a start. I felt like someone was watching me. So I reached over to the night stand and turned on the light.

I was right about someone watching me because at the foot of my bed stood Edward. He had that stupid smirk on his face.

"Well its good to see that your awake." He said.

"What do you want Edward?"

"You."

He then reached into under the bed and pulled out a black bag.

I was trying to think of a way to get out of here. I might be able to make it to the bathroom.

"Don't even try to escape Bella"

Damit! How did he know I was thinking that.

I turned back to see what he was getting out of the bag. My blood ran cold.

At the foot of our bed there was a ball gag, a whip, a vibrater, and other stuff that I had no idea what they were called. But the still creaped me out That wasn't what made my blood run cold thought.

It was Edward. At the foot of our bed he was smirking and in his right hand he was holding a pear of fuzzy black handcuffs.(Pic on profile)

In the left really frightened me it was a very skimpy lingerie. I don't think you could even call it lingerie.(Pic on profile) It had a black top that came together in the valley between your chest and then it flowed out. It also came with a thong that had a g-string, I think. That string was so skinny, it looked like a piece of thread.

"Now Bella, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

I gulped

I am so dead.


	6. Alice! My Savior!

**I'm so sorry this is so late. Also sorry for this short chapter I just didn't want you to have to wait any longer for this.**

**So here it is...**

Bella POV

Ok think Bella what to do.

I was now in my, I mean our bathroom being forced into this little thing he calls lingerie.

Gotta think, gotta think, Gotta th.., my phone!

Alice!

I quickly got my phone and texted Alice

**From:Bella**

**To:Alice**

**Help Me!**

**Your brother is trying to force me into sex!**

**Help!**

I got a text back almost immediately

**From:Alice**

**To:Bella**

**On my way!**

I unlocked the bathroom door and made a dash for the bedroom door.

I wasn't quick enough though.

Edward blocked my way.

"Where do you think your going?"

"No where?" I said hesitantly

"That's right...Ugh!"

Alice busted open the door. Slamming Edward into the wall.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you ok Bella?"

"I'm fine, but I'm sleeping in your room and Jasper is sleeping in here."

"Deal"

I started to walk out, but stopped and looked down at Edward who was out cold.

I kinda felt bad.

"Alice change of plans I'm sleeping in here."

"You sure"

"Yup, night"

"Night"

I did my best to help Edward up and put him in bed.

About 15 minutes I finally got him up in our bed.

I pulled the covers up to his chin, and kissed his forehead then his lips.

Damn they tasted good.

I walked to other side and crawled in.

I turned out the light, and closed my eyes and almost drifted off the to sleep, but I heard Edward say something.

"I love you Bella" He mumbled sleepy.

He loved me, I sighed.

"I love you too Edward" I mumbled too.

Then for the second time tonight I closed my eye's and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**Sorry it so short.:(**

**Ill try and update again soon Till next time**


	7. Jealouse Much

**Sorry it took me so long to get this story up.**

**B-days had to buy presents, and also I know all of you are getting ready for Eclipse(Cheers and yay's) coming out on the 30th**

**I'm going to the midnight showing of it.:)**

**Now some people have asked me to include sex scenes**

**For those people who have asked, just be patient, they'll be here soon. **

**So anyway lets get reading shall we...**

BPOV

I could feel the sun on my face but felt it even more when I opened my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I realized 3 things.

One:i had to pee really bad.

Two:Edward was in this bed had with his arm around me very tight and he wouldn't let go.

And finally three:Alice was starring at me like a crazy stalker person.

"Alice what are you doing? And stop starring at me like that, it's creepy"

"Ok Bella, and were going to set the date for the minister, and then were all going out to dinner."

"That sounds great Alice" I said while still struggling to get out of Edwards arm.

"Alice can you do me a favor"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Help me!" I yelled, but not loud enough apparently to make the sleeping dickhead.

"Oh, ya sure Bella. There's a very simple way you get out of this."

She went over to Edward side and lent down to his hear.

"EDWARD! WAKE UP!" Wow I didn't know Alice could scream that loud.

I think I might have lost my hearing.

"AHHHH" Again a wow.

Edward didn't scream like the little girl he really is.

Edward let go of me a and I hopped up, out of that bed as fast has my legs would move me.

I walked over to Edward side and I soon bursted out laughing.

Edward was on his ass on the floor with the lamp shade from the night stand on top of his head.

Alice and me eventually made it out of the room so we could get dressed.

"Now, Bella, we need to leave here in an hour ok?"

"Ok sure what ever Alice"

I walked over to the closet and pick out a peach color razor back cami and red ripped skinny jeans.

After I got dressed I out on my black eyeliner, black mascara, and light pink lip gloss.

I also put on a new necklace that Alice bought me. Which reminds me I need to tell her never to do that again.

It's a wrap necklace. It has two silver chains with red, light yellow, light green, and blue balls and cylinder shaped beads.

I then put on my red-ish, orange tear drop earrings.

The hardest part was picking the shoes but I finally decided to wear blue high heeled fashion sandals.

"Bella! Hurry up me and rose are ready!"

"Ok! Geez Alice!, Call down. I'm coming!"

God she is so annoying sometimes.

I walked down stairs to see Alice and Rose both standing impatiently by the door.

"Ok I'm here lets go"

We all walked out the door and into Alice's Corvette.

Alice and Rose sat in the front I sat in the back.

Alice and Rose both had really cute outfits in today.

Alice had a razor back tank top, just like mine but her's was gray.

She had on ripped skinny jeans and dark pink heels.

Her necklace matched her shoes.

She had on her wedding ring and gold hoops.

She looked really pretty with those gold hoops in. They contrasted with her hair.

Rose had on light pink scoop neck tee with white skinny jeans.

Her necklace matched her shirt too!

Dang!

Anyway she had on white platform heels, had in diamond studs, and had her wedding ring on as well.

She also had a white beret. I must say she looked gorgeous.

They both do.

"Bella?"

"Ya?"

"The guys are going to meat us at the church ok?"

"ya sure."

Oh joy!...not! I kinda wanted to see Edward and I kinda didn't.

Ugh! This is so confusing!

We finally arrived at the church and sitting in front was Emmett and his jeep, Jasper and his motorcycle, and also Edward and his motorcycle.

Man, he looked so hot in his leather jacket.

Under his leather jacket he wore black, red and white Hurley T.

He wore skinny jeans, with white converse and a black dog tag necklace with a silver cross on it.

Emmett had on bright blue T and dark washed skinny jeans.

He wore black sneakers and his silver wedding band.

He also had a dog tag necklace with a silver cross on it.

Jasper wore a black and lime green T and had dark washed black skinny jeans on with white sneakers.

Jasper also had on dog tag necklace with a silver cross on it.

Ok what it up with these guy's and silver crosses?

Alice and Rose walked over to Jasper and Emmett and gave them a kiss.

I walked over to Edward with my arms crossed over my chest.

Edwards finger went under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking at him straight in the eye.

God I loved his eyes.

I think that brighter ever time I looked at them.

He kissed me on the cheek and I almost cracked a smile.

Why is he being nice and civilized?

He put his arm around my waist protective like.

Wtf?

We walked in the church to meet this minister guy with the others behind us.

**After they meet with the minister**

I walked out of the church with a smile on my face for some reason. No one could see me so that was good.

We picked June 14th as our wedding date.

"Ok guys were going home to get ready for that dinner tonight.'

The three of them nodded there heads.

"Ill see you later Jasper" She winked her eye at him and he smirked.

Eww! TMI!

Rose did the same.

Gees someone is really horny.

When we finally got home.

We all went to get changed.

We all agreed to ride in one car so we had two hours to get ready.

Which apparently isn't enough time for Alice.

I rolled my eye's and went over to my closet to pick out my dress.

I picked out a light blue dress that had weaving silver pattern around the waist.

My make up was fine so I just put on medium sized silver hoops earrings, my ring that said love on it and my B necklace.

I then went back to my closet to get my silver heels.

"Bella! Why are you always late! Hurry up!"

"Geez! Alice, shut up! I'm coming!"

Ugh! Can someone please tape her mouth shut.

I grabbed my clutch off my bed kissed Toto and Lily's head and ran out the door.

Alice, Rose, and Esme were all standing by the door.

"Bella were all going in your car"

"ok lets get going then"

We all started to walk out, but I stopped because if I was the one driving, I kinda needed to know where I was driving to.

"Wait!" They all stopped and turned to look at me confused as to why I yelled.

"Where are we going?"

Sudden it clicked in the minds.

"Oh! Were going to Red Lobster."

Oh! Yay! They have the best bread ever.

We all hopped in the car.

I was driving, Esme in the passenger seat, and Alice and Rose was in the back.

Everyone looked absolutely gorgeous.

Esme had on bright purple dress with quarter sleeves on.

She paired the dress with brown heels.

She also had brown necklace and earrings.

She had one brown ring and her wedding ring on. Which was so beautiful. That rock was huge.

She had a brown clutch also.

She looked really pretty.

Rose went all out.

Her dress was strapless, black with thick gold stripes on it.

She had black and gold shoes on, black and gold earrings, and a ring that was black and gold.

Her necklace was plain gold.

She also had on her wedding ring, but she always has that on.

Her clutch was plain black.

She looked like she belonged on a runway.

I sighed in my head though so they wouldn't hear.

Why can't I be that beautiful.

Alice looked really pretty too.

She had on a strapless white that puffed out at the waist.

There was a black bow at the waist.

She had high heels ankle boots that lace up.

For the jewelry she wore she had a necklace that was a silver circle with the letter J in it.

Like usual she wore her engagement ring and she also had on a fashion ring to match her dress too.

It was silver with a black top and silver beads on the top.

She had diamond earrings on and had a silver clutch.

Everyone looks so gorgeous, and I look plain Jane.

We finally made it to Red Lobster.

We all got out and right in front of the restraunt, was Edward looking...words can't describe how good he looked.

"Bella you coming"

I snapped out of my day dreaming to see everyone starring at me with concerned faces, well everyone except Alice.

She had a smirk.

"Ya...I'm ok, just hungry. Let's go eat."

We all walked into the packed restraunt.

"Hi, Cullen reservation."

"Oh yes follow me."

We all followed the women to our table.

"Your waitress will be here shortly" She said and left without another word.

It wasn't very long till that waitress got here.

"Hi, my name is Kiki. Can I get you a drink." She said while batting her eye lashes at Edward.

Clearly she only asked that question to him.

"Bella?"

"I'll have a coke."

"We'll all have cokes" Edward said while flashing the waitress a smile.

"Ok, I'll be right back" She said clearly trying to flirt with him.

After she left we all starting chatting.

"So you guys excited for the big day?"

Of course Emmett would ask that.

I had to blush at that question.

"i think I have my answer from Bella, what about you Edward."

"Totally, but nervous"

"We all were"

Was Emmett just sympathetic to someone? Wow what world am I in.

That slutty waitress came back. Unfortunately.

"So here are your drinks, can I get you food yet."

Ok, geez! This girl needs a life.

"Um, here I think you dropped your napkin"

She pushed a napkin towards him, even though you could easily see he already had one.

Ok I can;t take it.

"i need some air, ill be back"

I got up and walked out side and leaned against the building.

Its kinda cold tonight.

"Bella? Are you ok?"

I turned to see Edward walking toward me.

"Sure, I guess"

"Look I don't lie that girl, there's only one girl I like"

He was now standing in front of me with his arms in either side of my head.

I looked down at his shoes and mine.

"Who would that be?" I whispered

He didn't respond for the longest time.

I got the courage to out my head up and look him in the eye, but when I did I got lost in them.

His face was inched from mine, I could feel his breath in my face.

He moved closer, I closed my eyes and...

**There you go hope you liked it.**

**Cliffy, I know. Hahahaha:)**

**Review if you want to see what happens**

**Luv ya**

**-F**

**P.s. All outfits worn in this story are on profile**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review please and thank you!:)**


	8. I love you

**Ok here another chapter of This would only happen to me. I hope u guys like it.**

**Now lets get reading shall we…**

**Previously on This would only happen to me:**

_"Look I don't like that girl, there's only one girl I like"_

_He was now standing in front of me with his arms in either side of my head._

_I looked down at his shoes and mine._

_"Who would that be?" I whispered_

_He didn't respond for the longest time._

_I got the courage to out my head up and look him in the eye, but when I did I got lost in them._

_His face was inched from mine, I could feel his breath in my face._

_He moved closer, I closed my eyes and..._

I felt his soft lips on mine and it just was heaven.

I started to kiss back and the kiss started out slow but then turned hungry and lustful.

I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for entrance which I happily excepted.

Our tongues battled for dominance, and of course Edward won.

I tangled my hands in his hair and he put his arms around my waist and held me tight to his body.

I can't believe I'm doing this, oh well.

"Woo! Eddie is finally getting some" Oh no!

We broke apart gasping for air.

I could feel my cheeks getting red.

I looked Edward in the eye and said something that I thought I would never say.

"Edward I love you"

"Bella I love you too"

He kissed my nose and then turned around to face his annoying perverted brother, only everyone was standing there not just Emmett.

Esme was smiling as were Alice and Rosalie.

Jasper was smirking and Emmett was…actually Emmett looked the happiest since he was the one bouncing up and down smiling like an idiot.

Alice piped up and said.

"Why don't we have this dinner another time and just go home. All of us can watch a movie?"

"ok" we all said and walked to our cars and headed home.

Once we were home Esme went to bed and all of us went to change into something more comfy.

I changed into black and pink zebra hoodie and black sweat pants.

Edward just put on gray and white striped pj's pants.

After he kissed me one more time we headed downstairs to see Emmett and Alice arguing over which movie to pick.

Emmett wanted to watch "From Paris with Love."

Alice wanted to watch "Dear John"

Once we worked it out like an hour later, we were all sitting down nicely watching the movie I picked.

I picked "When in Rome" it sort of a chick flick but its also funny.

By the end of the movie everyone was asleep except me.

I decided to go for a swim.

I ran upstairs to my room and put on my pink, orange, and white tie dye swim suit.

I grabbed my orange shorts and white and pink flip-flops.

I ran to my bathroom and grabbed my beach towel that I bought 2 days ago.

I crept passed everybody to make sure I didn't wake them.

Once I was by the pool I took off my shorts and went to the diving board.

I did a regular dive into the pool, which wasn't that cold.

I sucked in a breath and started to float on my back and relax.

I must have been like that for at least a half an hour.

Suddenly I felt something grab my ankles, it felt like hand.

I screamed bloody murder.

Whatever it was pulled me down.

I couldn't swim without my legs.

The pool water was starting to burn my eyes and I needed air like now.

I looked down and my vision was starting to get really fuzzy but I could see enough to see blonde hair.

Then everything went black

**Ok i hope you liked it. Next update will be July 30th**

**Review to see what happens, and to get a sneak peak!**

**Pics on blog  
**

**Luv ya**

**-F  
**


	9. Blonde attacker

**Ok heres another chapter for…(drum role)…..This would only happen to me!**

**Sorry the chappy is short, but I'm sick so I'm not really feeling up to writing, but I don't**

**Want to disappoint you. I promise the next chapter will be long.**

**So anyway lets get reading….**

_**Previously on This would only happen to me….**_

_Suddenly I felt something grab my ankles, it felt like hand._

_I screamed bloody murder._

_Whatever it was pulled me down._

_I couldn't swim without my legs._

_The pool water was starting to burn my eyes and I needed air like now._

_I looked down and my vision was starting to get really fuzzy but I could see enough to see blonde hair._

_Then everything went black_

**BOV**

"Is she breathing?"

"Come on Bella, Breath!" **(flash back to New Moon ppl!…instead its Jake…shirtless!…on the beach….giving CPR to Bella)**

Suddenly I started coughing up water. My throat hurt like a motherfucker!

I opened my eyes, very slowly because they really hurt and everything was so fuzzy.

After a few blinks I could actually see, and what I saw was every one looking at me like they were waiting for me to pass out.

"Um guys..im good ok" I tried to get up but Edward wouldn't let me.

"Bella what happen? We heard you scream and when we came out her u were laying at the bottom of the pool unconious."

That's the first time I noticed he was soaked just like me.

"I don't really know. I think something or someone grabbed me by my ankles and pulled me down."

They all looked at me like I was nuts.

"Emmett, Jasper go check the pool please."

"Rose its really not necessary"

"Not necessary? Bella someone could have killed you!"

"Rosalie is right Bella" I looked up at Edward and nodded my head.

"Alice can you get me my towel? I'm freezing"

"Ya sure" She skipped over and got my towel while Emmett and Jasper were just getting out of the pool.

"Bella there's no one in the pool." Emmett had to be blind!

"No! there has to be! There is no way I could have dreamed"

"Love come on there isn't anyone in the pool, I looked when I went in and dived for you. Maybe you bumped your head"

I guess that could be a possibility, but in the back of my mind I know it wasn't. It couldn't be! Someone was in that pool with me, I just know it knew it.

Edward picked me up bridal style and we walked inside with the others.

Alice and Rose came down in new pajamas because they all got wet and they brought me some too.

Alice had on a pajama set with different shades of yellow and brown. On the shirt it read, I'm toasty!" I thought it was so cute!

Rose had on a black pajama set with cookie designs on the pants and some kind of cookie monster on her shirt.

My pajamas were pink. The pants had a heart design on them. It was really cute but I'm not that big a fan of pink. Thought I wasn't going to tell them that.

After we all said good night we all went up to our rooms for some well needed sleep.

Edward carried me up.

After putting me down on the bed he crawled in himself. He fell asleep rather quickly.

I eased out of the bed and walked over to the window facing the pool.

Whatever grabbed I didn't know if whoever was in the pool was still there or even in a 5 mile radius of the castle, but what I did know is that whoever it was will be coming back.

That is what scared me the most.

I walked back over to the bed and snuggled into  
Edwards chest. I knew sleep wouldn't come easy tonight.

3rdPOV

Little did everyone know in the darkest corner of the deep end there sat the blonde attacker.

Once she knew they all went inside, the attacker emerged from the deep dark pool.

After she was out she hopped the fence around the pool she headed towards the forest.

She turned and spied on everyone why'll they fussed over Bella.

An evil smirk formed on her face and she walked towards the forest disappearing in the darkness.

She vowed she would be back, and the next time she appeared she would complete her task.

Killing Isabella Marie Swan.

**OMG! Creepy! So who do you think it is?**

**Review and review and you might just find out next week on a Wednesday perhaps.**

**Till nezt time! Luv all my readers!**

**-F**


	10. How could you Edward chapter12 on blog

**Hey my lovely readers! I bet you can't wait for this chapter. Well I wont hold you up, get to reading!...**

_Previously..._

_An evil smirk formed on her face and she walked towards the forest disappearing in the darkness._

_She vowed she would be back, and the next time she appeared she would complete her task._

_Killing Isabella Marie Swan._

**BOV**

I could feel the sunlight on my face. I rolled over and tried to find Edward but all ended up getting was sheet. I sat up and looked around the room.

Hmm..? Where could he be?

"Emmett I so beat you so stop saying I didn't!"

"No way Eddie boy! You Cheated!"

"Asked and answered" mumbling while walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

The shower worked wonders for my muscles.

After I got I went into the room to find a dark blue bikini and a note on my bed.

_Dear Bella,_

_Were all going to the beach today so here is the bikini that your going to wear. NO EXCEPTIONS._

_Love ya,_

_Alice & Rosalie:)_

Oh boy! Well Alice will be Alice.

I picked up the bikini, if it can even be called that.

I put it on, even though I really didn't want to. But I didn't feel like arguing with Alice and Rosalie today.

I put on the white cover up with pink and blue flowers on and my navy blue flip-flops that matched my swim suit.

I went back into the bathroom and grabbed my blue beach towel.

I heard Emmett's jeep start so I hurried downstairs and out the front door, but locking it first.

Emmett was in the drivers seat, Edward in the passenger seat, Jasper in the seat behind Emmett, Alice next to him and Rosalie and me in the very back rows.

"Hey how long is it till we get to the beach?"

"Not long, like 15 or 20 minutes" Edward yelled over Emmett's music.

We listened to Love the way you lie for 20 minutes because.

When we finally got there Alice, Rosalie and me all went to find a spot on the beach while the guys grabbed the coolers and such.

I finally got to see what Alice and Rose had on and I was kinds confused.

Alice had on a teal cover up and Rose had on a black cover up but that's not what confused me it was that they had heals on.

Alice had red, Rose had black.

Who wears heals to the beach! Well I guess them two but its not normal!

We finally found a spot and took our covers off to tan while we wait for the boys to be done unloading the jeep.

Rose had on a white and black monokini with roses and Alice had on a bikini with all different colors on it.

We laid down our towels and started to work on our tans. Alice and Rose laid on the backs I laid on my stomach.

It was like 10 minutes later I felt something hot on my neck and then I felt lips kissing down it. Edward.

Ext thing I knew I was being lifted over Edwards shoulder and we were running towards the ocean, which was probably freezing.

Emmett and Jasper were doing the same thing to Rose and Alice and we were all screaming our heads off and cursing at the boys to put us down.

"Edward I swear to god if you don't put me the fuck down this instant, I will kill you!"

"No can do love, and you know u wouldn't do that" We were getting closer and closer to the water.

We must have been closer then I thought because the next thing I knew was that I was sitting on the wet sand drenched from head to toe.

"Edward!" I saw red when I looked over and saw him laughing.

"Ugh! I can't believe you did that!"

I got up and walked over to where my stuff was. I picked it up and started to walk toward the changing rooms.

After I changed into the white sundress and heels I brought I started to walk around the boardwalk. They had so may shops. Oh-no I'm turning into Alice!

Anyway I decided to go and get a slice of pizza.

I finally found a pizza shop that I knew. House of Pizza! Their pizza is amazing!

I ordered 2 bread sticks, 2 slices of pepperoni pizza, and a coke.

The pizza tasted so good and the bread sticks were so moist.

After I was done I went to restrooms to go to the bathroom plus I needed to wash my hands to get all the grease off me.

I was walking out of the restroom when I bumped into something hard.

I looked up and saw blue eyes staring back at me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry miss are you ok?"

He was very cute but Edward was hot.

"Ya I'm fine thanks...err..."

"I'm Mike and This is my older brother James"

I didn't even notice him there until now.

"Oh..Hi...um I'm Bella and I'm sorry about bumping into you"

"Oh it cool" James kinda creaped me out.

"Ok well I have to get back home" I started to move around James and Mike but James blocked my way.

"Do you need a ride, we could give you one"

I sighed "No thanks my FIANCE is going to take us back to OUR house."

He really looked annoyed and angry now.

So I decided to run.

I sprinted past them, out of the pizza shop and down the board walk to the beach.

I looked behind me to see Mike and James chasing after me and gaining on me.

I ran faster and pumped into something hard..again.

Man what is with me bumping into things today.

When I looked up I felt a sigh of relief.

Edward.

I jumped into his arms and kissed him like there was no tom.

"Bella where were you I was worried sick"

"I'm sorry I just went to get some pizza"

"Ok love just tell me next time ok?"

"Ok"

"So you ready to go home?"

"Yup" we walked over to the car where everyone was waiting.

They all asked me the same question and I gave the same answer I did to Edward.

I wasn't gonna tell anyone about James and Mike.

Especially not Edward, he would flip out.

When we finally got home I was dark out.

There was a package on the porch while the girls went inside and the boys unpacked the jeep I picked it up and brought it in the living room.

It said it was for Edward.

"Hey Edward?"

"Ya love?"

"you have a package"

"Ok thanks for telling me love."

He kissed me on the lips and then sat down in the coach to open up his package.

Inside the package made me gasp in horror.

There was a pink Thong and bra set inside.

Edward dropped it and reached inside the package for something else.

It looked like a...letter?

I took the letter from his hand and started to read I felt tears welling in my eye threatening not fall.

The not said

Dear Edward,

thanks for last night, no other guy would sneak out on his fiance to go have sex with me, but you would. That's why I love you Eddie!

I cant wait to see tonight, I'll be waiting in my bed for you.

Love you hot stuff!

-Tanya

P.S. I hope you like the gift I thought you might want it to remember our night together.

I cant believe he would do this to me!

The tears in my eyes were no coming down my cheeks.

Edward grabbed the letter from me and read it.

"How could you cheat on my!"

I was screaming so loud the neighbors across the street actually came outside to see what was going on.

"Bella I swear I didn't!"

He was angry at me for yelling at him?

Well fine then if he wants to act that way he can sleep on the couch for all I care.

I turned around and walked back to our bedroom completely ignoring him.

"Bella where are you going were not done discussing this."

He was following me now.

I finally got the bedroom and shut the door in his face and locked it.

I could hear him yelling from the other side of the door, but I was to bust sobbing to care.

I slid down the door and cried for hours.

I slept on the floor that night.

I hoped when I woke up the next morning it would be a dream.

But sadly I wouldn't be.

We were supposed to be married in 2 weeks and he's already cheating on me!

Can't I get a break.

**Sry that this update is late but I got volunteered by my dad to help clean this neighbors house yesterday. I really didn't want to but he said I had to:p**

**Anyway baby Bella will be updated on Sunday Aug. **

**I will be updating one more time and that will be on 12th because I leave for the beach on the 14th for a week.**

**Baby Bella will be updated on the 13th next week.**

**Pic of Bella's dress and the girls bathing suit r on my blog.**

**Hope u liked it:)**

**-S.P.**


	11. 3 hours!

**Hey guys!I'm sorry to say that this will be my last update till September 10th.**

**I have so much to do school, vaca I'm so sorry so if u could please be patent that would be great! I love you all!**

**Now lets get reading.**

**Previosly on This would only happen to me:**

_I slept on the floor that night._

_I hoped when I woke up the next morning it would be a dream._

_But sadly I wouldn't be._

_We were supposed to be married in 2 weeks and he's already cheating on me!_

_Can't I get a break._

**BOV:**

Ugh1 I was so sore.

I opened my eyes and realized I was on the floor.

Getting up I also realized that my foot was asleep great.

I tried to remember what happened last night...and then it dawned on me.

Depressed again.

Looking at myself in the morror, I decided I was going to take a shower.

After my shower I dressed in a white tank with a light blue-ish gray sweater over top,

I also put on cropped sweat pants and gray uggs.

I wasn't the cutest outfit but it was a confortable outfit.

Alice was probably going to yell at me..oh well.

Just then me stomach rumbled. Someone is hungry.

I opened to the door only to be met by a sleeping Edward.

I decided I should wake him.

"Edward" I shook him but still nothing.

I bent down so my mouth was right by his ear.

"EDWARD!" I screamed it so loud that the whole house probably woke up, if they weren't already.

Edward screamed also. I actually covered my ears.

"Yo Bella. Edward I know your getting busy and all but can you keep it down."

Fuck you Emmett!

Edward got up onto his feet, put his hand in his pocket and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella I swear on my life I would never cheat on you. Please believe me."

I looked straight into his eyes and saw...sadness, anger, and love.

I knew then that it wasn't true.

I jumped on him and crashed my lips to his.

It took him a second to kiss back but he finally did and I felt at home.

We broke apart panting. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head.

I looked up at him and told him something that needed to be said this second.

"Edward...you need a shower. You smell rank"

I pulled out of his arms and plugged my nose.

His smile dropped and mumbled a fine before walking off to the bathroom.

As soon as he shut the door I ran to alice's room.

I didn't care to knock so I just ran, but wish I hadn't.

Alice and Jasper were about to do it.

They quickly covered up while I covered my eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to..um...interrupt."

"Its cool Bella. Jazz, we'll finish tonight."

Jasper huffed, "Fine Alice"

He pulled on his pants and walked out.

"Bella what is so important that you have to interrupt my pleasure for?"

"Um..I want to um...um...help me get sexy"

"Why"

"Because tonight I want to do it with Edward"

I waited for her reaction and it sure came...very loudly infact.

She squealed. She actually squealed.

"Oh Bella this is going to be so much fun!"

She ushered me over to the vanity chair.

Let the tourcher begin. Juse remember Bella its for Edward.

XxxxxxX

3 hours! 3 fucking hours of Alice putting make up on and doing my hair.

This is just torcher! Why did I even come to her.

"Ok Bella I'm finally done. Now lets get you into something more sexy"

Now im terrified.

"Alice I think this is alittle to sexy"

She dressed me in this skimpy, see through black baby doll and platform black hooker heels.

"Bella relax you'll be fine"

She shoed me out of her room and into mine.

"Ok Bella breath Edward should be up in 2 min you'll be fine"

"Ok A-alice"

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

I waited and toook deep breaths and paced around the room waiting to see what Edward would think.

I heard foot steps and held me breath.

The turned and in walked Edward.

When he saw me his eyes bugged out and his mouth hung open.

I took another breath and walked over to him swinging my hips.

Once I reached him I put my arms around his neck and put my lips up to his ear.

I whispered, "You like what you see?"

I nippled on his ear, and all he did was nod.

He then pushed me on the bed and crawled on top off me. He crashed his lips to mine.

I moaned into his mouth.

His lips found my neck and started to suck on it. I knew it was going to make a mark.

That only made me wetter, knowing that he was going to mark me as his own.

I tugged on his shirt, telling him I wanted him to take it off.

He stood up and took it off along with his pants.

He then continued to suck on my neck. He pulled the baby doll off and tossed it somewhere in the room.

I wanting by now and so was he.

He kissed down until he got to breast.

He latched on my right nippled that felt amazing.

"E-edward...ugh...that feels a-a-amazing"

When his hand grabbed my left breast and massaged it, I think I saw white spots in my eyes.

He switch and gave the same treatment.

I tried to push him onto his back but he wouldn't let me.

"Edward I want to pleasure you too."

"Bella this is all about you tonight."

before I could protest he ripped mt long off,a nd the cool air hit my hot sex.

I gasped and he smirrked. He kissed down my stomach and the went to my left foot and kissed up to my inner thigh. Then did the other leg

Once he got to my sex, he blow cool air on it.

I almost came right then. My back arched off the bed but was pulled back down by Edward's arm. He actually pinned me down with his arm? Wow!

I wasn't paying attention until I felt his tongue do a lick of my sex.

I moaned very loundly.

Edward flicked his tongue over my clit.

"Edward...mmm...feels so g-gooood"

His tongue went into my little hole while his thumb rubbed my clit.

I wasn't gonna last much longer.

Then Edward did somehting I really didn't exspect. He put two fingers in me. If e wasn't already holding me down my back would have been way off the bed.

He pumped his fingers in and out of me. It felt so good.

He knew I was getting close he picked up speed.

"Ed-Edward I'm s-ss-so close"

"Just let go baby" he whisped and then put his head back down to me sex and suck on my clit.

He then bit my clit. I was down for.

"Edward!" My legs wouldn't stop shaking. He continued to lick up my juices as I lay there trying to controle my breathing.

"Edward I need you."

He moved up my body. I just noticed that his boxers were off. When did that happen.

Anyway, he pissioned hi dick at me entrance.

"Bella, are you a virgin"

My cheeks were getting red I knew he knew the answer now.

"Bella you know this is going to hurt. Are you absolutely sure?"

I nodded, "just do it quick"

"Ok baby"

He smashed his lips to mine and pushed inside me.

I could feel myself stretching,a nd it wasn't a pleasent feeling.

Edward let go of my lips and whispered" Baby I'm so sorry"

He smashed his lips to mine again and pushed the whole way.

I let go of hs lips and bit onto his shoulder. I oculd feel the tears coming dow n my face.

It felt like iw as being ripped in half.

"Bella maybe I should pull out this is hurting you to much."

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm good just give me a second"

I took a few deep breaths and I started to wiggle under him to let him know to move.

He started to move slowely in and out of me.

"Ugh...Edward move f-faster"

He picked up speed.

"Bella...ugh...baby...I don't...ugh...know how much longer I can...ugh...last'

I was panting so hard I couldn't form words.

"Ugh! Bella I'm gonna come" Edward roared.

He was right I felt his hot seed spill inside me.

He pulled out of me and collasped next to me. He pulled the comforter over us and I snuggled up to his chest.

"Baby I'm sorry you didn't come"

"It ok baby not all girl come there first time"

"I'll make it up to you. I promise."

I just nodded because I was so tired.

We soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

Best sleep ever.

**Well there it is people my first lemon.**

**I realy don't think I did a good job thought:/**

**If anyone would be so kind as to write the lemons for this story that would make me so happy:D**

**I promise I would give you props if you did in my story, make sure everyone knows its you who is writing it.**

**If your interested please E-mail me! Thanks**

**Baby Bella will be updated tom.**

**Luv you all again next update for this story will be September 10th.**

**-S.P.**


	12. Laurens Party

**Here we are people another chapter of This Would only Happen To Me!:)**

**I hope you enjoy it! Outits in blog-Blog on profile.**

**Now lets get reading-**

_**Previously:**_

"_Baby I'm sorry you didn't come"_

"_It ok baby not all girl come there first time"_

"_I'll make it up to you. I promise."_

_I just nodded because I was so tired. _

_We soon fell into a peaceful sleep._

_Best sleep ever._

**BPOV**

"Bella...wake up...wakey wakey"

"Ugh leave me alone, I want to go back to sleep."

"Bellllla...WAKE UP!"

I screamed and rolled off the bed onto the hard wood floor.

I was furious.

I got up off the floor, went over to Rose and Alice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ok Bella were sorry we woke you up like that, but we found the perfect place for your bachelorette party." Alice was bouncing up and down like a little kid would so if they saw a cookie.

"Ok where?" I had a very bad feeling about this.

"Its at Lauren's birthday party! It Halloween themed! I already have our costumes picked out."

"Alice you woke me up for that?"

"Ya..." She looked down at her head ashamed, and that just broke me.

"Its ok Alice" We hugged and then went to look at our costumes for the party.

"Alice this is so cute"

I had on my costume for Lauren's party.

My costume was a sea blue fairy costume. It laced up in the front and had light blue wings.

I added my own touch my using my black stocking and black high heels.

Edward would never let me go out by myself wearing this. There is no way.

"Alice I just love it, but there is no way that I can get out of the house in this"

"I already thought of that. We steak out at 11:45, Lauren's party doesn't end till 3 am so we have time to have a few drinks before the boys even notice were gone"

"Alice that brilliant!"

"So the plan is set?"

Rose and I looked at each other and then squealed.

"Yes!"

"Hey Edward are you ready for bed" I called threw the bathroom door. It 11:30, only 15 more min.

"Yup, I'm already in bed"

I walked out of the bathroom and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight Edward"

He kissed me on the lips softly and then went to sleep.

I faked sleep and then I felt my cell vibrate so then, I carefully got up out of bed grabbed the costume bag that was hidden in the closet and made my way downstairs.

All three of us took turns getting out costumes and eye make up on in the downstairs bathroom.

After all of us were done we snuck out to the garage and hopped in Alice's car.

Lauren's house was like party city. You could here the music from five blocks down.

Once Alice finally found a parking spot we headed into the party.

Everything you saw had beer. In fishbowls, cups, bowls, plates even.

This was going to be an awesome party.

EPOV:

Something was wrong I could feel it.

I slowly opened my eyes and turned around to look at...a pillow?

What the fuck? Where is Bella?

I got out of bed and went over to Emmett's room.

Without knocker I busted into the room to find only Emmett in bed and him snoring up the a storm with drool on his pillow.

I waked over to him and said... "EMMETT!"

He fell on the floor with a thump.

"What the hell Ed!" He was angry but he would be even more angry when he found out rose wasn;t here.

"Hey Emmett...uh...where is Rose?"

"Rose is...not in bed. Ed where is Rose?"

"How the hell would I know? I'm looking for Bella!"

Then Jasper cam bursting through the door.

"Guys I cant find Alice do you know where she is?"

"No...I'm trying to find Bella and Em here is trying to find Rose."

"They didn't say anything about going out tonight right?"

"Nope...unless they didn't want us to know that they were going out. Look around search for clues."

I looked under the bed. Em in the closet and Jasper in the desk.

"Find anything?" I yelled.

"I found some costume magazines in the closet, and I found some Halloween makeup in the desk. What about you?"

Just as he said that my hand touched something.

I pulled out from under the bed, and I was surprised to see it was from...Lauren. Jessica and above all Tanya?

I was an invite to Lauren's party.

"Guys I think I know where they are get your coats."

"Ok Ed"

We all rushed out to the garage and of cource Alice's car was missing.

I started my cars engine, ahh I loves its purr, and headed to laurens to get our girls back.

We finally got to Lauren's house and it was really crowded...she always did through good parties.

Ahh the memories...snap out of it Edward you love Bella!

We walked inside and stopped in our tracks there dancing on a tabled were Alice, Rose and Bella.

They were wearing the most skimpiest outfits that Alice could probably find.

They were really smashed you could tell by there dancing.

Em, Jaz and I pushed our way through the horny boys to get to our girls. Em and Jaz did the same thing.

"Eddie put me down this is my bachelorette party." Bella slurred

"well this bachelorette party is over"

Jaz. Em and me got to the car and put them into the car. They babled the whole way to the house.

We finally got to house and walked, no we dragged them to our rooms.

I flopped Bella and...

**(Nicole Davies)**

….i lay on the bed next to her and kissed her with soo  
much passion we were both moaning into the kiss and searching for wanted  
friction. My hand cupped her breast and i could feel her nipple erect through  
the outfit. Both our tongues were fighting for dominance .

"take me Edward please " she was whimpering as i lowered my mouth to suck over  
the material of her nipple as i did so she rewarded me with quite a loud  
moan. I move my hand over her sex and she withered under my touch "please, ohh  
god touch me Edward " i removed the tiny piece of fabric she called underwear  
i kneeled between her spread legs she was so wet i could smell and see it .my  
erection was back yet again. I licked her sex in one long sweep. Her back  
arched under my touch.  
"Edward st-top please ...nee-ed you...in m-ee" i removed all my clothing and  
hers in a flash.  
"Bella baby pass me a condom" i couldn't reach, i was too obsorbed in the skin  
of her breast.  
"no Edward just you and me "i looked into her eyes and saw she was so  
one quick powerful thrust i was buried deep within her the pleasure  
made me groan and she screamed i knew she was close and we had only just  
began.

"** Edward!...** me harder please ...o-oohh yess "she was bucking wildley  
agains my thrust's. The pleasure was building burning within me.  
"My bella ...sooo tight...fuuuuck...sooo wet yess baby shiit!" i withdrew  
from her and the look of confusion was clear i flipped her over so she was o  
all fours"this may hurt my sweet bella but i asure you it will be very  
pleasurable soon."my voice was low and husky her body shivered through my words  
and i looked at her there before me i seperated her legs alittle and reached  
round to pinch her nipple and hold her hip

in one quick movement i was inside her pounding hard and fast .  
"fuuuck!harder edward "i began pounding harder than i ever had before. The  
familair pleasure began to build bigger than ever before .  
"bella ...shiiiiit ** for me baby !" her inner walls closed on me with soo  
much force she screamed and screamed i pinched her ** as she came not long  
after i came still pounding into her .

we were both panting and hot and sweaty. My come started to seep out of her  
arse and i knew she would become embarresed."Honey I'm gonna go get a cloth to  
clean you up okay?" she nodded and i withdrew from her and went to the  
bathroom. There was a flannel on the sink and rinsed the flannel in  
water and squeezed it so it did not drip on the floor.

i made my way back to her and she had not moved one inch .i knelt on the bed  
behind her and wiped the flannel along her perfect bottom and legs making sure  
there was no come left on her i then threw the flannel in the corner next to  
the washing basket.

Then I held her under the comforter humming gently at her.

**N there u go...so sorry I was late highschool:p test everyday of this week study study study! so im not sure when ill update Baby Bella but trust me it wont be a month from now thats just cruel.**

**So until next time mey readers...custome outfits on blog. Blog link on profile.**

**So until next time my pretty readers...hahaha:)**

**-SP**


End file.
